


Butterfly Kisses, Video Games and Cuddles on the Couch

by Alyssa_85



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute, fluffy one-shot (to make up for all the sad stories I've been writing lately!! You're welcome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses, Video Games and Cuddles on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't flow very well and for that I am sorry. I was very apprehensive about posting this, but hey ho.

Phil clung to Dan's arm. "Please, Dan?" He whined, batting his eyelashes.

"No. I've already told you I need to finish this, will you please leave me alone?" Dan snapped, shaking Phil off.

"You've been doing that for ages!"

"Yeah, and it's still not done. The quicker you remove yourself from my arm, the quicker I can finish this and come play Mario Kart with you."

"But I want to play now."

Dan turned his head to face Phil. "Sometimes it's hard to believe you're older than me," he said, grinning slightly. Dan pecked Phil's cheek. "I'll be done soon, okay?"

Phil pouted. "Fine. I'll be in the lounge practising."

"I'll still kick your arse."

"I don't think so." Phil kissed Dan's head. "Hurry up."

"I'll be done soon."

Phil kissed his boyfriend's head one last time before heading out of his room.

* * *

"All done," Dan announced, walking into the living room.

Phil grinned up at him, an extra controller in hand. "Just in time, I was just setting up multiplayer."

"Sweet, let's start." Dan jumped down onto the sofa beside Phil. "I'm definitely going to kick your arse."

"I don't think so, Howell."

Dan and Phil began their Mario Kart races, distracting each other with soft kisses, and light pushes. In the end, Dan had whitewashed Phil, even with Phil covering his eyes for half of the races.

"No fair! You cheat!" Phil exclaimed, pushing back into the sofa cushions, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be a sore loser, Philip."

"Maybe if you didn't cheat all the time."

"You know I don't cheat," Dan sighed.

"Yes you do. You a big cheaty cheater."

Dan nudged his face into Phil's neck in attempt to cheer the man up. "Don't be so frowny. You know how much I love that smile of yours," Dan said, his hands falling to Phil's hips. "Smile or I'll tickle you."

Phil pouted his lip more. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Don't do it, Daniel." Phil was trying his hardest not to crack a smile at the younger man.

"I will. I really will."

"I don't bel-" Phil was cut off by Dan's hands tickling away at his sides. Phil squealed, trying to worm his way out of Dan's tight grasp.

"Smile for me, Philly."

"Never!" He shouted, his breath caught in his throat.

"Smile!"

Phil pursed his lips as Dan's attacked his sides, stifling his laughter. Phil's slapped at Dan's hands, his legs kicking out and almost knocking their coffee table over. Dan's fingers poked around at Phil's sides.

"Smile for me, Phil!" Dan shuffled closer to Phil, so his mouth was hovering over Phil's ear. "I said, smile for me, Phil," he whispered, causing Phil to squeal and burst into a fit of giggles.

"I hate you, Dan."

"You love me," Dan said, smiling proudly at himself.

"Unfortunately."

Dan crossed his arms and pouted mimicking Phil. Phil leant over and pecked Dan's lips.

"That's better.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" Phil asked, his head leant against Dan's shoulder.

"We could order pizza?"

"We did that yesterday."

"We could order pizza," Dan repeated.

"Fine, we'll order pizza, but tomorrow we're having something proper."

"Only if we can cook it together."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"This is the best pizza we've ever had," Dan said, after he swallowed down his mouthful.

"You say that every time we have pizza."

"That's because pizza is the best."

"That it is."

* * *

Phil lay his head on his boyfriend's lap, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Dan's fingers through his hair. Phil intertwined his hand with Dan's free one, and lightly traced his thumbs over Dan's knuckle.

"I love you," Dan said, his own thumb rubbing over his boyfriends.

"I love you more," Phil replied, grinning up at Dan his tongue poking out of his mouth.

"Impossible."

"I don't think it is. I've loved you longer."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Of course it does."

Phil rolled his eyes. "We both know I love you more and that's that."

"Totally not true," Dan muttered.

Phil lifted his head from Dan's lap and stood up, holding his out out for Dan. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

Dan took Phil's hand, then pulled himself up. "Okay."

"Oh, and I love you more!" Phil shouted, taking off in a run. Dan chased him down the hall, catching up to him with ease. He wrapped his arms around a squealing Phil, and threw him over his shoulder.

"I don't think so."

Phil kicked his legs out. "Dan! Put me down, you're going to drop me!"

"Such little faith." Dan's legs wobbled slightly.

"If you drop me I swear to God I won't kiss you for a month!" Phil warned, gripping the back of Dan's shirt in his fists.

"Not that I'm going to, but you totally wouldn't keep that up. You love my lips." Once they reached their room, Dan lightly placed Phil down on the soft mattress. "See? You're fine."

"Never do that again."

"You loved it."

"Oh yeah, terrified for my life, it was fantastic," Phil said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just get ready for bed, Philly."

* * *

Dan's arms wrapped protectively around Phil's torso, his head snuggled into Phil's neck. "I love you more," he whispered.

"Go to sleep, Dan."

Dan pecked Phil's neck, grinning. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Phil woke up first the next morning. He turned around in Dan's arms. One of Phil's favourite things was watching Dan sleep. It sounded creepy, but he loved the serenity of Dan as he slept soundly beside him. He liked the way a smile tugged on Dan's lips as he dreamt, and the twitching of his eye lids. Phil pressed a kiss to Dan's temple.

"Is that all I get?" Dan asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes," he said. "But I don't mind," he added as he saw Phil's face drop.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, same as I always do when you're beside me."

"It's too early to get soppy with me."

"I'm always soppy with you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask you turnip."

Phil sleepily kissed Dan's lips, smiling into them. "I love you," he whispered against them.

"Are you really starting that again?"

"No. I just need to tell you as often as possible."

"Well, I love you too."

Dan leant his head into Phil's bare chest, and fluttered his eyelashes giving him butterfly kisses, one of Phil's favourite things.

**Author's Note:**

> I find sad things so much easier to write ngl


End file.
